


Show Me the Way to Zora's Fountain

by evdi



Series: By the River's Bank [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Idiots in Love, Link is smooth AF (citation needed), M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Sidon's petnames get worse the longer this story gets, This started out as a joke, accidental come-ons, getting to know the local customs, how to start a relationship without really trying, important Zora traditions, what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evdi/pseuds/evdi
Summary: It’s rare by now for Link to learn of anywhere he hasn’t been before. So when he overhears Sidon’s fanclub gushing about someplace called Zora’s Fountain, his interest is piqued, especially when he can’t find it on the map.It’s a good thing he has a trusty Zora prince to ask directions from! Isn’t it?





	Show Me the Way to Zora's Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't know, Zora's Fountain is an actual location in Ocarina of Time.

Link couldn’t see it, which doesn’t make any sense. He’d extracted the complete map of Hyrule to his Sheikah slate ages ago. He should be able to see the name of every stream, river, pond, and lake in the region!

Well, actually, he _can_ see them. The problem is that not a single one in all of Lanayru is called Zora’s Fountain. It’s puzzling. Link’s sure he’d found all the shrines and hidden areas around here long ago, but maybe he’d missed something? A hidden oasis, tucked away even from the eyes of the locals, just waiting to be explored…he smiles to himself in excitement. He’ll have to ask Sidon about it when he arrives.

He frowns in thought. Come to think of it, that’s exactly what those girls were planning to do anyway. Maybe it was a location only known to the royal family? No wonder the fanclub wanted to be taken there. 

Link tries to feel at least a little bad about the eavesdropping — not that eavesdropping on Sidon’s fanclub is particularly hard to do. They talk rather loudly. He hadn’t even meant to, at least at first, until he’d heard the little one’s over-exaggerated gasp and, “No you wouldn’t!”

That had intrigued him enough to _really_ eavesdrop; to hear the tallest one (he could never remember their names) reply with, “Yes I would! I’m going to do it, I’m going to ask him.”

“Not if I ask him first!” That was the middle one, which set of quite a heated back and forth between those two that only ended when shorty shouted, “Well maybe _I’ll_ ask him to show _me_ the way to Zora’s Fountain!”

Link hadn’t stuck around to see what happened from there; Sidon’s fanclub could get uncomfortably intense. He had flagged down Bazz on patrol, then left. He trusted Bazz to find the prince and pass on the message that he’d be waiting in their spot. 

Which leaves him where he is now, sitting on the dock with his feet dangling over the reservoir, Sheikah slate in hand. Waiting for Sidon to show up. This is their spot, and had been ever since the Ruta incident. As much as they had a spot, at least, because it isn’t like they are a _they_.

Not that Link would mind if they were, it just never...seemed right. And Sidon probably doesn’t even like him _that_ way. 

It’s a nice day, at least. A cool breeze blows off the waters of the reservoir, ruffling his already messy hair. He really should have stopped by the inn first to change, but he’s selfish. He wants to spend as much time with Sidon as he can. Besides, if he’s going to drag the prince into the search for a mysterious fountain, why bother looking nice to do it? He’s never dressed up to go adventuring with Sidon before.

The traitorous part of his mind suggests that maybe Sidon would think he’s pretty if he did, but he ignores that.

He sighs, and leans back on the dock. The late afternoon sun is bright on his face. It makes the waters of the reservoir sparkle brighter than the Domain at night, glints off the surrounding peaks, warms him inside and out. This is what he had fought for. This is why he still fought. For this sense of peace, for the beauty that was still left in the world, for Sidon...

Maybe mostly for the last one, but no one ever had to know that.

“My bravest Link! I apologize most sincerely for the delay. I came here as soon as I could get away, but...Domain business, you know how it always is.”

Link startles out of his reverie, looking up in time to catch Sidon’s sheepish little grin and shrug, so out of place yet so familiar on the prince. Sidon is the same as ever; absolutely, mouthwateringly beautiful. He’s left most of his regalia behind, as he tends to do when they meet like this, keeping only a few silver pieces on his wrists and neck. He must have dropped his weapons by Link’s bags already, as his back and sides are bare too.

Even without the sash and headpiece, Sidon looks every inch the Zora prince he is — just about everything Link himself, with his dusty travel clothes and mussed hair, is not. Ugh, he should have stopped at the inn.

Silently, he vows (again) to make more of an effort next time. To wear nicer earrings, maybe the opal ones. To style his hair different. To do something. Next time, he will definitely...do something.

Just not right now.

Aloud, all he manages to say is, “It’s fine.” After a short internal debate, he adds, “I missed you.”

Sidon, settling next to him on the dock, beams. With the sunlight reflecting off his wide smile and glistening scales, he’s dazzling. Literally, even.

“I have missed you too, my most treasured friend! I know there is still much evil in the world, and you are doing more than your part to remove it. Yet every time you return here to me, my heart is gladdened to see you!”

Link manages, just barely, to stop himself from blushing. It’s not like Sidon means it like that. Still, the words fill him with a wonderfully warm, gut-flipping feeling. It makes him bold enough to reply, with something passing for confidence, “I like it here.”

Though it hardly covers the extent of his feelings on the matter, his words seem to make Sidon happy. For a moment, Link almost feels guilty about what he’s going to say next. There’s probably something wrong about taking advantage of his friendship with Sidon to find out Zora secrets...isn’t there? But if Link has one vice, it’s his insatiable curiosity for exploration. He _has_ to know about the fountain.

And if a little part of him wants to ask before any member of the fanclub can, well, that’s between Link and his conscience.

He holds out the Sheikah slate to Sidon, who looks at it curiously.

“Can I ask you something?”

“My valiant Link, you need not even ask such a thing! You may ask me anything your heart desires.”

Link gives Sidon what he hopes is his most winning smile. “There is a place I’ve heard of, but I can’t find it on the map. It’s called Zora’s Fountain. Can we go there today?”

Sidon freezes in the act of reaching for the Sheikah slate. Link tenses. Maybe it had been rude to ask. Damn, and now he’s upset Sidon. He always knew his curiosity would get him in trouble one day. “Look, it’s not important. Sorry I—”

“No!”

They both startle, staring at each other. Sidon’s cheeks are turning an interesting shade of purple and he looks more flustered than Link has ever seen him. It seems to take an effort for him to continue.

“Sorry, I did not mean...what I mean is...there’s nothing to apologize...are you sure?”

Link’s not even sure what Sidon is asking, but the expression on his face — a tense mix of excitement, hope, and something else — makes him nod. He’s never been sure of anything when it came to the prince, but bluffing has never failed him yet.

Sidon just _lights_ up. Link has no other way to describe it. And maybe it’s the late afternoon sun reflecting off his scales and catching in his eyes that makes Link think of apples and honey and the way they taste in his mouth. How Sidon might tas—

Nope. Not going there. 

“My dearest Link, I never thought, I never would have...but you have always been far braver than I. Far braver and far bolder than I have ever dared to be.”

Well that’s a bit ominous. He just wanted to see this Zora’s Fountain, he didn’t want to die trying. Damn, maybe that was the reason those girls hadn’t known where it was. The Domain took public safety very seriously, after all. He hadn’t really considered that. Not that it had ever stopped him from exploring before, but still...

He’s distracted from his wandering thoughts by Sidon’s gentle touch on his wrist, pushing the Sheikah slate back towards him. Link absently stows the slate away on his belt, feeling a bit silly for even having it out. Of course Sidon wouldn’t need a map of Lanayru to find a fountain in his own Domain. Even a hidden fountain no one was supposed to find.

This fountain is seeming less and less like a good date spot, to be honest. What had the fanclub been thinking? Maybe they wanted the prince to show off for them...

Link turns to ask about it and wait, Sidon hadn’t been this close a second ago. Is he really _that_ worried...Link knew this had been a bad idea, he should probably listen to his conscience more often. 

But there’s something about the way the prince is looking at him, like, well, like rumpled clothes and unbrushed hair are the most amazing things he’s ever seen. Like Link is the most amazing thing he’s ever seen. It’s making Link feel a bit weird. Not necessarily bad weird, because nothing Sidon does could ever making him feel that, but...this isn’t exactly how their adventures together usually start. It makes him feel like there’s more at stake right now than ever before. 

He ought to say something, but Sidon beats him to it. The prince, already awfully close, brushes the tips of his fingers against Link’s cheeks and murmurs, “Are you sure this is what you want?”

The obvious answer, his conscience supplies, is no. But Link has a problem with no. And so what if there’s danger involved? A little trepidation has never stopped him before. (A lot has never stopped him either.) Besides, something — definitely not his conscience — tells him that yes will be the more interesting answer.

He nods slowly. And if the motion of doing so causes the prince’s fingers to slide, and his hand to cup Link’s face fully, well, it’s not like he _plans_ for that to happen.

Of course, he also doesn’t plan for what to do after that. Link has a split second to panic, to wonder if that had been a little too obvious — nevermind that Sidon had started it, Link can’t just _do_ things like that, what is he thinking, oh goddess — before the hand on his cheek is gently tipping his face up and Sidon’s lips meet his own.

Link is grateful that his body seems to know what to do — tilting his head slightly and pressing back into the prince’s kiss — because his mind is broken right now. Something isn’t right. Not the kissing. The kissing is very, very right. It’s just a little...unexpected.

What had they been talking about, anyway? Something to do with something...

Well, it doesn’t matter. The feel of Sidon’s lips, firmer than his own but still soft; the way the prince’s claws catch in Link’s messy hair; the way his arm feels draped around Link’s waist, strong and protective; the way his eyes, usually so bright and quick, flutter half-shut; that matters. That matters more than anything else ever could.

Sidon pulls back slowly, and Link finds himself breathless and lightheaded. Somehow he’s ended up half in his prince’s lap, cradled between two massive arms. His own hands, by no will of his own, have found their way onto Sidon’s chest, running up and down the smooth expanse of his torso.

“Link,” Sidon rests his head against Link’s shoulder, face turned to murmur in his ear, “my precious Link, you have no idea how happy you make me.”

Despite the warmth of the sun and Sidon’s touch, Link shivers. He should reply, should tell Sidon something, anything. Everything. But _goddess_ , his words, and the sultry way he exhales them right against Link’s ear. It feels so _good_. Link has to bite his lip to keep from reacting inappropriately.

Although, given the way he’s splayed over Sidon’s gorgeous thighs, there probably isn’t any reaction that’s inappropriate. Except stopping. Stopping would be bad.

Sidon must notice the tremors, because he leans so close his lips brush the tip of Link’s ear and _chuckles_. “Do you like this, my pearl?”

Whatever affirmation Link could give dies in his mouth and is resurrected as a breathy moan. Sidon’s tongue is tracing the long curve of his ear, the sensation a strange combination of rough and slick and all around the best thing that’s ever happened to him. At least, until Sidon’s teeth follow his tongue, razor sharp and achingly tender on his flesh, exerting just the right amount of pressure where he’s most sensitive. It feels amazing, better than Link ever imagined it would, and he arches into Sidon’s touch, pressing close to the prince’s hard body.

“A-ah, Sidon…” Blindly, Link reaches for Sidon’s face, grabbing the closest headfin tightly and tugging. He wants, needs to kiss his prince again.

Sidon comes to him willingly, eyes glazed and more golden than Link has ever seen them. When their lips meet it’s slow, but more forceful that the first time. Goddess. How can this be only the second time he’s kissed Sidon? Why did he never try this before? He’d been a coward; an idiot and a coward. 

From now on they are doing this every. Single. Day.

When they part for breath this time, Link digs his fingers into Sidon’s headfin, maybe a little tighter than necessary, but the prince’s skin is slick and Link wants to keep him where he is. Interestingly, the harder he grips, the more unfocused Sidon’s eyes get, and the darker he blushes. Feeling bold, Link leans in for another kiss. When their lips meet, he changes his grip and rakes his fingers down the fin as hard as he can. He’s rewarded by Sidon gasping into his mouth and the prince’s hands tightening against on his head and waist, claws digging deliciously into his skin.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Link slips his tongue cautiously into Sidon’s mouth — eager to explore but less eager to cut himself on the prince’s fearsome fangs. Sidon, ever accommodating, opens his mouth wider, keeping his teeth away even as his larger tongue wraps around Link’s. The feel of it wet and rough and stroking along Link’s own tongue makes him whimper with want and roll his hips, drawing a moan from both of them.

Link has never been so embarrassed and turned on in his life — or at least what he can remember of it — and Sidon isn’t pushing him away, but pulling him closer. The hand on his waist is sliding downwards, the one in his hair gripping tighter, and Link is running out of breath. He wraps his legs around Sidon’s waist and grinds down.

They break apart, panting. Link tries to bite back a moan as his hips stutter against Sidon. Every move against the prince, every bit of pressure, intensifies the heat between his legs, the need building in his blood. He’s too hot, too sensitive, and he just wants Sidon to touch him more. 

“My darling, my Link, hold on to me.” He’s pressed so close, he can _feel_ the delicate rumble of Sidon’s voice in his chest, the vibration against his body making him shake.

“Hrrgh…?” It wasn’t like he had been planning on letting go anytime soon. Especially not with the way the prince’s large hand has slipped down to cup his ass, firmly holding him in place.

“This will be easier continued elsewhere, I believe.” 

Link has a second to panic — they can’t just leave, _Sidon_ can’t just leave — before the hand under him lifts him higher and suddenly they’re upright, Sidon supporting his weight like it’s nothing. To the Zora prince, it probably is. That really shouldn’t turn Link on as much as it does, but _damn_.

Such a fine display of of physical prowess deserves a reward, and Link is happy to provide. He kisses Sidon’s cheek, nuzzling into it and murmuring, “Then take me away, my prince.”

Oh no, was that too much? But before Link can overthink the gesture Sidon is laughing, turning his face so their noses brush.

“Do not tempt me, my little warrior. If I could, I would hide you away somewhere no one else would ever touch you.”

A small part of his mind notes that’s not a very healthy reaction. It’s probably his conscience, though, so Link ignores it, especially since the larger part of his mind is preoccupied with just how hot Sidon sounds when he’s being possessive.

He can’t think of anything to say in response. Luckily Sidon relieves him of the need to say anything, capturing his lips again in a series of tender kisses while walking them down the dock. Link is suitably impressed. If he’d tried to multitask like that, he’d have dropped them both in the water for sure. This is clearly why Sidon is the best.

Letting his eyes slip shut, he revels in the feeling of being carried and kissed. It’s a feeling a bit like helplessness. Vulnerability, maybe. Link hasn’t had many opportunities to feel vulnerable, to feel protected by someone else. It touches him in a way that Sidon’s lips and hands can’t.

It feels like mere seconds pass, and then the sun is gone. Link opens his eyes. They’re in the shade of the pavilion, approaching the neatly made bed at the center. Link never understood why, exactly, someone had built a bed by the reservoir, but he’s suddenly _extremely_ grateful for it and whatever mad architect thought to put it here.

Sidon settles onto the bed, back against the headboard, with his legs spread and bent so Link is sitting up on them. His hands slide over Link’s back and chest, playing with his shirt.

“May I...”

Link flushes, and is about to nod. Except. He slides off Sidon’s lap and onto the floor as graciously as he can manage, which isn’t very. Sidon sits up, looking alarmed. “Link, have I done—”

“No, it’s not...I just wanted to put this somewhere safe.” He holds up the Sheikah slate a bit sheepishly. It’s literally priceless, and he’s never been entirely sure how durable it is. He doesn’t particularly want to test it, either. He walks the few steps across the pavilion and puts it on the furthest ledge. Looking down at the slate, he can’t help the small frown that creases his face. He’d been planning on asking Sidon about that fountain...how did they end up here again?

Turning, the question on his lips dies as he takes in the sight before him: Sidon on the bed, arms to his sides, legs spread open invitingly, cocks dripping on the sheets. Cocks, as in two of them. Why hadn’t Link known this. Why was he only noticing this now. And most importantly, what the hell was he doing way the hell over here when Sidon was over there.

Forgetting completely about the slate, Link throws off the rest of his clothes and accessories. Leaving them in a heap on the pavilion floor, he crawls onto the bed, settling in front of Sidon. Running out of boldness, he stalls there; he aches to touch, to be touched, but he’s terrified suddenly of making the wrong move.

At least Sidon always seems to know what to do. The prince leans forward, bringing their heads together. A hand cups Link’s shoulder, his neck, tangles in his hair. 

“Link, Link, my beautiful Hylian, you don’t know how much I’ve wanted this. Wanted you, here, now. And to think I can have it, oh. May I...”

A nod and a breathy “Anything,” and Link finds himself turned around and lifted up, pulled so his back is flush with Sidon’s chest. An arm trails over his hip, another wraps possessively around his waist, holding him fast.

Their legs fall parallel together, and his thighs frame the prince’s two gorgeous cocks — the larger one easily twice the size of Link’s own erection, the smaller still noticeably bigger. They’re both deep red at the base and flushed purple at the top; absolutely dripping wet and smearing thick, clear precome over his stomach, thighs, and cock. Link can’t help rocking against them, whimpering as he does. It feels good, the same kind of rough—slick slide as Sidon’s tongue on his, but it’s not nearly enough friction.

“Please, my treasure, let me.” Sidon whispers straight into his ear, and Link moans. That seems to be all the response Sidon needs, as he slides his hand from Link’s hip to wrap loosely around both their erections. Link shudders, shamelessly grinding into it. “Is that good, my sweet? But I can make it better.”

Sidon’s grip tightens around their lengths, and it’s exactly what Link wanted, needed. He tries to rocks against it, but Sidon’s arm around his waist stills him.

“Let me.”

Link has half a mind to complain about being stopped until Sidon’s hand starts to move, light at first but gaining speed and pressure and why would he have ever not wanted this, this is the only thing Link ever wants, ever. Sidon’s teeth close around Link’s shoulder, the prince’s moans buried in flesh as he speeds up, his own hips rocking in time with his hand.

“Oh, Si-Sidon, please, I can’t, I need, please!”

Link’s not even sure what he’s asking anymore. He’s never felt so heavy and so light before. His whole body is trembling in Sidon’s arms, so close to the edge. Just a little more. Desperately, he slips a hand down to join Sidon’s. The feel of their hands joining together so intimately; the slick slide of it on his own cock, so familiar yet so foreign; the feel of the prince’s large cock, wet and hard and so real under his hand — it only takes a few joined strokes to send him over. He throws his head back and _shouts_ Sidon’s name as he comes, white strips splattering his stomach and Sidon’s hand.

Sidon shudders under him, pumping himself at a frantic pace. His teeth sink further into Link’s shoulder, and he _growls_ when he comes. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard.

Link, draped bonelessly over Sidon’s chest, gets covered in the clear, viscous liquid that fountains from both of Sidon’s cocks in high arcs. It hits his face, his chest and stomach, his thighs; it soaks the bed and drips on the floor; it runs off Sidon’s hand, down his arms, on his legs. Link swears it gets on the ceiling. It seems like it takes a whole minute for Sidon to finish, for both cocks to spurt themselves dry, and Link is drenched by the end of it. 

This is either the hottest or grossest thing that’s ever happened to him. Feeling Sidon trembling under him, panting against his neck, Link is inclined towards _hottest_. It’s a good thing he left his clothes on the other side of the pavilion, or else they’d have been ruined. Link wonders lazily if all the Zora are like this, or it’s just because of Sidon’s size that it was so intense. It was like being under a waterfall, or something.

Something niggles at the back of his mind, an urgent thought pressing just below the surface of his consciousness. He tries to ignore it, turning his head to exchange breathless kisses with his prince. Sidon’s lips taste like blood, and that probably shouldn’t be turning him on but it does. Sidon’s eyes are closed, and for a moment Link just looks at him and marvels. A light catches at the corner of his eye, making him squint. The sun has shifted just enough to reflect off the screen of his Sheikah slate, nearly blinding him.

Ugh, and he really doesn’t want to move right now. But that reminds him. As amazing as all this was, Sidon never actually _answered_ his question about Zora’s Fountain. Not that he’s complaining, but…

Wait.

No.

It clicks, and he freezes. A damn Zora fountain. Dear goddess he could just about die of embarrassment right now. If he wasn’t so comfortably tired, he might hit himself. Repeatedly. In the head. Oh no. No no no no. Please let him be wrong. That mean he actually asked Sidon for…

“Link, my dear, is something wrong?”

Sidon. Who’s looking at him with love and concern, sweet and patient and brilliant and everything he’s ever wanted ever. And might never have had, had he not made such a fool of himself. Not that Sidon knew he was an idiot, oh goddess, Sidon probably thought (had always thought) that he was the bold one. That this was _his_ idea, and oh no, what does he do now. 

But…does he really have to do anything. Isn’t this what he wanted, always wanted. He has Sidon now. Doesn’t he?

“Do I have you?”

Okay, that was a bit awkward. He hadn’t actually meant to say that, damn, he’s panicking, he is very definitely—

His thoughts are interrupted by Sidon’s warm, rumbling laugh. “Of course you do, my gem, whenever and wherever you please. And I have you.”

He takes a deep breath. Well, alright then. He can work with this. He can make this work. It wasn’t so bad. After all, he had found Zora’s Fountain. And it may not have been the adventure he was expecting, but it was still totally worth it.

No one, not even Sidon, ever need know the rest.

He tugs on Sidon’s headfins, and manages a smile. “Hey, take me swimming. I’m all sticky.”

“Whatever you want, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now part of a series!


End file.
